Zurückgekehrt
by Pinkspida
Summary: SSHG Einfach mal lesen...


Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR, nur die Idee dazu is meine. Verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Zurückgekehrt

Es war schön wieder hier zu sein. Hermine ging durch die Tore zum Schloss hinauf. Endlich war sie wieder zu Hause. Nirgendwo anders hatte sie sich so heimisch gefühlt wie hier und nun ist sie als Lehrerin wieder zurückgekehrt. Sie schlenderte langsam den Weg zum Schloss hinauf und schwelgte in Erinnerungen daran, was sie hier alle mit Harry und Ron unternommen hatte.

Wie oft waren sie diesen weg schon lang gegangen, wie oft hatten sie dabei gelacht? Und doch verband sie mit diesem Schloss auch schlechte Erinnerungen. In ihrem letzten Schuljahr fand auf diesen Wiesen der Finale Kampf statt. Der Krieg hatte viele Opfer gefordert. Es war ein Überraschungsangriff gewesen. Viele Schüler sind gestorben. Nachdem die Auroren die Situation im Griff hatten ging alles ganz schnell und plötzlich standen Harry und Voldemort sich gegenüber. Alle anderen Kämpfe hörten auf und jeder beobachtete das Schauspiel zwischen Harry und Voldemort. Plötzlich schrie Voldemort den Todesfluch und jeder hielt die Luft an. Doch wie durch ein Wunder verfehlte der Fluch Harry nur knapp. Und dies war seine Change, er sprach den Todesfluch aus und ab dann schien alles wie in Zeitlupe zu geschehen. Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich und Harrys Fluch traf ihn mitten auf die Brust. Er fiel zu Boden und blieb dort reglos liegen. Plötzlich brach die große Panik aus und überall wurden die Kämpfe wieder aufgenommen, von Harry nahm niemand mehr einen Notiz, er stand neben der Leiche Voldemorts und betrachtete sie hasserfüllt. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass dieser auch wirklich das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte, eilte er den Auroren zur Hilfe. Hermine hielt die ganze Zeit Ausschau nach jemandem, und plötzlich sah sie ihn, wie er kämpfte. Das war der letzte Augenblick indem sie ihn gesehen hatte, danach hatte sie ihn nie wieder gesehen. Dumbledore hatte ihn für Tod erklärt, doch seine Leiche wurde nie gefunden. Er war spurlos verschwunden. Es brach ihr das Herz. Wo sie doch fast mit der Schule fertig war und sie offiziell zusammen sein durften, da verschwand er. Sie glaubte nicht, wie alle anderen, dass er Tod war. Sie wusste einfach dass er noch Leben musste. Harry und Ron hatten sie damals schon gefragt wie sie sich in so jemanden verlieben konnte. Aber sie wusste selbst nicht mehr was der ausschlaggebende Punkt war.

Sie merkte schon wie ihr die Tränen hoch kamen und zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken. Sie hatte die Tür erreicht, atmete einmal tief durch bevor sie die Eingangshalle betrat. Das Schloss war wie ausgestorben, die Gänge kamen ihr so vertraut vor als wäre sie nie weg gewesen. Sie ging den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro und klopfte an de Wasserspeier. „Wer ist da?", hörte sie die Stimme Dumbledores. „Hermine Granger ist hier, Sir!" Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich und gab die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro frei. Sie stellte sich auf die Treppe und ließ sich von ihr nach oben tragen. Oben angekommen klopfte sie an die Tür und wurde prompt eingelassen.

„Hermine, schön das du da bist! Ich hatte fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben für diesen Fach noch einen qualifizierten Lehrer zu finden und ich bin froh das du mein Angebot angenommen hast!"

„Ich freue mich auch wieder hier zu sein, Professor."

„Albus mein Kind, einfach Albus! Wir sprechen uns hier alle mit den Vornamen an, und du bist ja keine Schülerin mehr!"

„Ok, Albus."

„Ich habe dich in der nähe der Gryffindor Räume einquartiert, ich dachte das würde dir am besten gefallen. Ich schlage vor ich zeige dir deine Räume gleich einmal." Damit stand Dumbledore auf und hielt Hermine galant die Tür auf. Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her bis sie bei Hermines Räumen angekommen waren.

„So Hermine, du kannst dir hier alles einrichten so wie du es möchtest. Dein Passwort musst du deinem Bild auch noch mitteilen. Ich möchte gerne das du um fünf Uhr in das Lehrerzimmer kommst, dann kann ich dich den anderen Lehren vorstellen und wir müssen dann auch noch einiges zum Schulanfang besprechen."

„Ist in Ordnung, ich werde dann da sein."

„Gut, dann lasse ich dich jetzt einmal alleine, damit du dich hier einrichten kannst." Damit war er aus der Tür hinaus getreten und Hermine war alleine.

Sie schaute sich einmal um, rechts neben ihrem Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer lag das Schlafzimmer. Ein schönes Himmelbett stand darin. Es war aus Mahagoniholz und ein großer Schrank, ebenfalls aus Mahagoni, stand gegenüber dem Bett. Sie hexte sich noch einen schönen Teppich vor das Bett und nahm das nächste Zimmer unter die Lupe. Es war ein recht großes Badezimmer, es war aus schwarzem Marmor und an der Seite war eine große Badewanne in den Boden eingelassen. Die Tür gegenüber dem Schlafzimmer führte in eine kleine Küche. Nachdem sie auch diesen Raum begutachtet und verändert hatte ging sie wieder in ihr Wohnzimmer. Das Wohnzimmer war durch ein großes, bodenlanges Fenster zur Südseite Licht durchflutet.

Als erstes hexte sie ihr Bücherregal doppelt so groß, damit auch alle ihre Bücher einen Platz dort fanden. Sie fing an ihre Sachen einzuräumen. Keine Sekunde zu spät war sie damit fertig. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr; Zehn Minuten vor fünf Uhr. Sie machte sich auf in den Weg Richtung Lehrerzimmer. Hier und da sah sie einen der Geister, und da ihre Räume nicht weit von dem Lehrerzimmer entfernt waren, war sie auch schnell da. Sie klopfte an und öffnete die Tür. Sie sah sich in dem Raum um, einige der Lehrer kannte sie noch aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit, aber es waren auch einige unbekannte Gesichter dabei. Sie setzte sich in den Stuhl der neben dem von Professor McGonagall stand.

„Miss Granger, es ist schön sie einmal wieder zu sehen."

„Ich freue mich auch sie wieder zu sehen, Professor."

Danach herrschte wieder schweigen zwischen ihnen da die Tür erneut aufging. Dumbledore betrat den Raum.

„Wie schön das ihr schon alle da seid, aber wie ich sehe fehlt noch jemand, dann müssen wir wohl noch ein bisschen warten!"

„Wer fehlt denn noch?", fragte Hermine Professor McGonagall.

„Der neue Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste!"

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Harry Potter stand im Türrahmen.

„Harry, was machst du denn hier?", Hermine sprang vom Stuhl um ihren Freund zu begrüßen.

„Ah, wie ich sehe ist mir die Überraschung gelungen", warf Dumbledore in den Raum, „Aber nun setzt euch! Wir wollen anfangen."

Harry setzte sich auf den einzigen noch freien Stuhl zwischen Hermine und Professor Sprout.

„So meine Lieben da wir nun vollzählig sind, möchte ich euch meine zwei neuen Lehrer vorstellen. Professor Hermine Granger für das Fach Arithmantik und Professor Harry Potter für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste." Die Lehrer Klatschte und Dumbledore ging zum nächsten Punkt über.

Zeitgleich betrat eine ganz in schwarz gekleidete Person das Gelände. Sie huschte vorsichtig im Schatten der Bäume auf das Schloss zu. Dort angekommen trat sie vorsichtig durch das Schlossportal und sah sich in der Eingangshalle um.

Dumbledore erklärte die Versammlung für beendet als es an der Tür klopfte. „Huch, wer kann das denn sein?", fragte Dumbledore erstaunt und öffnete die Tür. Hermine wollte einen Blick auf die Person hinter der Tür erhaschen, aber Dumbledore verdeckte die Person und redete sehr leise mit ihr oder ihm. Dann trat er aus dem Lehrerzimmer heraus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was war das denn jetzt merkwürdiges?", fragte Harry Hermine.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht ER war, aber irgendwie hatte sie auch angst davor, sollte er es wirklich sein.

Es entstanden einige lockere Gespräche im Lehrerzimmer, aber Hermine wollte in ihr Räume.

„Gehen wir ein Stück spazieren?", fragte Harry Hermine.

„Eigendlich wollte ich in meine Räume, aber wir können auch gerne spazieren gehen." Also machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Eingangshalle.

„Na sag Minchen, wie geht es dir? Du hast lange nichts von dir hören lassen!"

„Mir geht es soweit ganz gut! Ich hätte ja nie gedacht dich hier zu treffen! Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?"

„Ich dachte das wäre eine nette Überraschung!"

„Ja die ist dir auch gelungen!"

Sie redeten viel über vergangene Zeiten und ihr eigene Schulzeit. Als das Thema auf den Finalen Kampf fiel, verdunkelte sich Hermines Gesicht.

„Was ist denn los Mine?"

„Ach gar nichts!"

„Sag bloß du trauerst IHM noch immer hinter her?"

„Harry! Lass es!"

Damit war die gute Stimmung zwischen ihnen zerstört und sie gingen schweigend in Richtung Schloss zurück. Dabei merkten sie nicht wie sie von zwei schwarzen Augen beobachtet wurden. Da es auch schon Zeit zum Essen war, gingen sie in die Große Halle. Alle Tische standen noch genauso wie früher und sie fühlten sich augenblicklich in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt. Hermines Blick wanderte automatisch zu dem Platz an dem früher jemand ganz bestimmtes gesessen hat und hatte die Hoffnung ihn dort sitzen zu sehen, aber sie wurde auch dieses Mal enttäuscht. Gerade als sie sich auf ihre neuen Plätze setzen wollten gingen die Flügeltüren auf und Dumbledore kam hinein, an seiner Seite ging… „Severus", Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Hermine glaubte zu träumen.

„Ich habe eine freudige Nachricht!", erhob Dumbledore das Wort: „Severus lebt!"

„Ach, das hätte ich ja jetzt nicht gedacht! Ich dachte das wäre ein Geist!", wisperte Harry leise. Dumbledore und Snape gingen auf den Lehrertisch zu und auf einmal brach ein Stimmengewirr mit lauter Fragen los.

„Ruhe!", donnerte Dumbledore: „Wir kläre das alles nach dem Essen! Severus, da neben Hermine ist noch ein Platz frei, wenn du dich dann bitte setzten würdest?" Snape drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und auf sein Gesicht trat ein Ausdruck, den niemand zu deuten vermochte. Er setzte sich auf den Platz der ihm zugewiesen wurde und starrte geradeaus damit er niemanden angucken brauchte. Hermine neben ihm starrte auf ihren Teller und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. Snape drehte seinen kopf, sodass er Hermine Beobachten konnte. „Hermine?", fragte er leise, sodass nur sie ihn hören konnte. Das war für sie zu viel, sie sprang auf und lief aus der Halle hinaus zum See.

In der Halle wurde es mucksmäuschen still. Dumbledore schaute ihr überrascht hinter her, da konnte er sich keinen Reim drauf machen, wieso sie einfach so aufgesprungen war. Er schaute seine Kollegen an, auch sie waren überrascht, bis auf Severus und Harry. Severus sah sehr traurig aus und bei Harry schlich sich etwas Mitleid ins Gesicht.

Harry stand auch auf, um seiner Freundin nach zu gehen, sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er sie beim See finden würde. Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getäuscht, dies war schon immer ihr Zufluchtsort gewesen. Hermine hatte sich auf einen Stein gesetzt und weinte stumme Tränen. Harry blieb hinter ihr stehen und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken um ihr so Trost zu spenden. Als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte fing sie an zu sprechen: „Wieso? Harry wieso? Wieso ist er wieder da? Wieso hat er mir keine Nachricht geschrieben, dass er noch lebt? Wieso war er verschwunden und spaziert so mir nichts dir nichts hier rein und tut so als wäre nie etwas passiert? Wieso?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie verharrten so noch eine Weile, bis Hermine sich erhob und zum Schloss zurückging. Harry ging schweigend neben ihr her. Als sie durch das Portal traten, trat Snape gerade aus der Tür zur Großen Halle und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er sie sah. Hermine eilte ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei und auch auf das geflüsterte „Hermine, verzeih mir!" reagierte sie nicht. Snape schaute ihr traurig nach. Harry sah sich dieses Schauspiel schweigen an, und ging dann auch in seine Räume. Snape zuckte leicht zusammen, als die Tür zu großen Halle erneut auf ging und Dumbledore auf ihn zukam.

„Sag Severus, was war dort eben in der Halle los?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst, Albus." Und schon war dieses wissende Zwinkern ich Dumbledores Augen, dass einem sagte, dass der Direktor mehr wusste als gut war.

„Bitte kläre es mit Hermine, was immer es auch ist." Er drehte sich um und verschwand in Richtung seines Büros. An der Treppe angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Ach und Severus, deine Räume gehören noch immer dir, Professor Slughorn bevorzugte die Räume im ersten Stock." Damit verschwand er die Treppe hinauf. Severus ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung hinab in die Kerker.

Hätte er bloß gewusst, dass sie jetzt Lehrerin war, dann wäre er niemals zurückgekommen. Er hatte zwar geplant sie wieder zu sehen, aber noch nicht sofort. Er wusste nicht wie er sich jetzt ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte, die Abweisungen vorhin und in der Großen Halle waren sehr deutlich gewesen. Aber er liebte sie noch, deswegen war er hauptsächlich nach England zurückgekehrt. Er hatte sie so sehr vermisst, dass es schier nicht mehr auszuhalten war. Als er vor knapp vier Jahren England verlassen hatte, hatte er sich eigentlich geschworen dieses Land nie wieder zu betreten. Doch mit jedem Tag den er fort war, wuchs seine Sehnsucht. Er war froh gewesen, dass Albus nicht danach gefragt hatte warum er weggegangen war, denn diese Frage konnte er sich selbst auch nicht beantworten, er wusste nur, dass er von allem Abstand gebraucht hatte. Aber Hermines Reaktion zeigte ihm, dass er ihr jedenfalls nicht gleichgültig war, aber ob es nun Hass oder immer noch Liebe war, das vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Obwohl, wenn sie ihn hassen sollte, dann wäre sie wahrscheinlich nicht verzweifelt aus der Großen Halle gerannt. Er musste mit ihr reden und das so schnell wie möglich, wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte.

Aber jetzt wollte er sich erst einmal von seiner langen Reise erholen, immerhin war es von Japan bis nach England eine ganz schön lange Reise, die auch einen Zauberer nicht kalt ließ. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie seine Füße ihn automatisch zu seinen Räumen geführt hatten. Er sprach den Zauber, der seine Tür aufschleißen sollte und er funktionierte sogar noch. Er betrat seine Räume und sah gleich, dass die Hauselfen hier trotzdem immer sauber gemacht hatten. Es sah alles noch genauso aus, wie er es damals verlassen hatte. Da er sehr müde war, ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich mitsamt seinen Klamotten auf das Bett fallen und war auch sofort eingeschlafen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses fand jemand noch lange keinen Schlaf. Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett dachte an Severus, und fragte sich abermals wieso? Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden fand sie schlaf. Sie träumte sehr wirr und schlief sehr unruhig.

Am Morgen wachte sie aber erst recht spät auf, es war Zeit für das Mittagessen, aber sie wollte nicht in die Große Halle gehen, denn da würde sie nur auf ihn treffen. Und das wollte sie im Moment nicht. Also zog sie sich an und bestellte sich über den Kamin etwas bei den Hauselfen.

Nachdem sie mit Essen fertig war, ging sie in die Bibliothek, um sich ein gutes Buch, welches sie noch nicht gelesen hatte, zu suchen. In der neuen Abteilung für Muggelbücher fand sie einen spannenden Roman. Sie schlenderte zu See hinaus und ließ sich dort ins Gras fallen. Nach einiger Zeit war sie so in ihr Buch vertieft, dass sie nicht merkte, dass sich ihr jemand vom Schloss näherte.

Severus hatte sie vom Schloss aus beobachtet, wie sie zum See gegangen war und war ihr nach einiger Zeit gefolgt. Er beobachtete sie aus sicherer Entfernung, wie sie dort am See saß und las. Er wusste nicht warum er ihr gefolgt war. Das einzige was er wusste war, dass er mit ihr reden muss. Aber er traute sich nicht, er stand hier wie ein verliebter Teenager hinter einem Busch und traute sich nicht sie anzusprechen. Die Zeit in Japan hatte ihn zu einem Feigling gemacht, vorher hätte er nie solche Hemmungen gehabt. Also ging er wieder zum Schloss zurück.

Hermine merkte gar nicht wie schnell die Zeit beim Lesen vergangen war. Als sie das nächste Mal auf die Uhr schaute bemerkte sie, dass die Schüler schon in einer Stunde da sein würden. Also machte sie sich auf den Rückweg ins Schloss um sich für das Festessen zurecht zu machen.

Pünktlich hatte sie es geschafft fertig zu werden und begab sich in die Große Halle. Auf dem Gang traf sie auf Harry und beide gingen zusammen hinunter. Gerade als sie sich gesetzt hatten, gingen die großen Flügeltüren auf und die Schüler kamen hinein. Die älteren von ihnen starrten Harry und Hermine an, da sie die beiden noch aus deren eigener Schulzeit kannten. Fünf Minuten nachdem die Schüler sich gesetzt hatten gingen die Flügeltüren erneut auf und die Erstklässler betraten ehrfürchtig die Halle, angeführt von Professor McGonagall, die den Dreibeinigen Stuhl und den Sprechenden Hut in der Hand hatte.

Nachdem die Erstklässler den Häusern zugeteilt worden waren, erhob Dumbledore sich und setzte zu seiner Willkommensrede an: „Herzlich Willkommen an unsere Erstklässler und Willkommen zurück an unsere alten Hasen! Ich weiß, dass ihr Hunger habt, aber ich habe erst noch etwas zu verkünden. Als erstes möchte ich euch eure neue Lehrerin für Arithmantik vorstellen: Professor Granger!" Hermine erhob sich damit sie auch allen sehen konnten und die Schüler klatschten. Vor allem die älteren Schüler aus Gryffindor, das diese sie ja noch kannten. Als der Beifall abgeklungen war fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Als zweites möchte ich euch Professor Potter vorstellen, er wir das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten." Auch Harry bekam ordentlich Beifall. Nachdem die Schüler wieder ruhig waren sprach Dumbledore weiter: „Als drittes verkünde ich euch, dass Professor Snape ab jetzt wieder unterrichten wird, da Professor Slughorn mir vor einigen Tagen erklärt hat, dass er nicht mehr unterrichten könne. Aber umso glücklicher bin ich das Professor Snape zu uns zurückgekehrt ist und auch noch seine alte Stelle wieder angenommen hat, nachdem ich sie ihm wieder angeboten habe." Erst jetzt bemerkten die Schüler, den in schwarz gekleideten Professor, der neben Hermine saß. Snape betrachtete jeden der es wagen sollte zu klatschen mir einem tödlichen Blick, demnach war der Beifall auch schnell abgeklungen. „Nun denn, die älteren von euch werden ihn sicherlich auch noch kennen. Aber jetzt genug geredet! Doch eins muss ich euch noch sagen, der Verbotene Wald ist wie jedes Jahr für euch tabu. Vergesst das nicht! Und die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände wurde erweitert, ihr könnt die vollständige Liste in Mr. Filch's Büro einsehen. Aber nun wünsche ich euch einen guten Appetit! Haut rein!", damit setzte Dumbledore sich wieder hin und verwickelte Professor McGonagall in ein Gespräch. Hermine beachtete Snape während des ganzen Essens nicht. Sie schwelgte in Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Schulzeit. Sie hatte keinen richtigen Hunger und wollte nur noch in ihre Wohnung.

„Hermine" bei dem klang ihres Namens schaute sie sich irritiert um, weil sie nicht wusste wer sie angesprochen hatte.

„Hermine? Kann ich mit dir reden?" Severus hatte sie angesprochen, aber sie versuchte es so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

„Bitte" Jetzt schaute sie doch auf, denn so verzweifelt hatte sie ihn noch nie gehört.

„Komm bitte nach dem Essen zum See hinunter." Sie konnte nicht antworten, deswegen nickte sie nur leicht und senkte ihren Blick wieder auf ihren Teller. Sie stocherte gelangweilt in ihrem Essen herum und wartete auf das Ende der Feier. Dumbledore redete mit McGonagall und Harry, dadurch bemerkten sie nicht das Hermine ein bisschen blass um die Nase herum war. Nachdem das Fest zu Ende war gingen die Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle und Hermine ging hinunter zum See um dort auf Snape zu warten. Dieser ließ sie auch nicht lange warten. Kaum saß sie auf ihrem lieblings Stein, hörte sie seine Schritte im Gras. Er stellte sich neben sie und schwieg. Sie wollte dass er anfing zu sprechen, da er sie auch hierher bestellt hatte.

Doch er fand keinen richtigen Anfang, also sollte er vielleicht erst einmal versuchen zu erklären warum er sich nicht bei ihr gemeldet hatte.

„Hermine, lass mich bitte erst aussprechen bevor du mich verurteilst. Ich kann dir nicht erklären warum ich damals gegangen bin, aber bitte glaube mir dass ich nicht deinetwegen gegangen bin. Damals nach dem Finalen Kampf brauchte ich einfach abstand von allem und hätte ich dir gesagt wohin ich gehen wollte hättest du mich nicht gehen lassen. Ich hatte mir geschworen dieses Land nie wieder zu betreten. Aber mit jedem verfluchten Tag der verstrich, wuchs auch meine Sehnsucht nach dir! Ich liebe dich noch Hermine! Ich bin zurückgekommen, weil ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten habe dich nicht zu sehen! Ich musste dich einfach wieder sehen. Hermine bitte vergib mir was ich getan habe!"

Das musste sie erst einmal verdauen, er war also nicht ihretwegen gegangen? Er war sogar ihretwegen wieder gekommen?

„Severus, ich habe geglaubt du seiest tot! Ich habe kein Lebenszeichen von dir bekommen. Und du sagtest du musstest mich wieder sehen. Heißt das, dass du wieder gehst?"

„Das hängt von dir ab, vergibst du mir, so bleibe ich! Aber vergibst du mir nicht, habe ich keinen Grund hier zu bleiben! Du bist der Grund weswegen ich wieder gekommen bin!"

„Das ist nicht so einfach, du kannst nicht einfach mir nichts dir nichts hier wider auftauchen und alles ist in Ordnung! Wie stellst du dir das vor, Severus! Soll ich jeden Tag in angst leben, weil ich angst darum habe, dass du wieder verschwindest?" Je mehr sie sagte, desto mehr spürte sie die Tränen in sich aufsteigen.

„Hermine, ich kann dir nur sagen, ich werde nicht wieder verschwinden, Hermine, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen!" Dabei trat er einige Schritte auf sie zu, sodass die Beiden nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten. Hermine liefen die ersten Tränen die Wange hinunter.

„Severus, ich…"

„Sieh mich an, Hermine", dabei nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, strich mit seine Daumen ihre Tränen beiseite und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Severus, ich… ich liebe dich noch, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir jetzt schon verzeihen kann."

„Hermine, ich will nicht das du mir jetzt verzeihst, ich möchte einfach nur von dir wissen ob du mir irgendwann wieder verzeihen kannst!"

„Irgendwann bestimmt, aber ich werde Zeit brauchen, viel Zeit!"

Severus lächelte leicht als er sie das sagen hörte, und es war das erste echte lächeln seit vier Jahren. Er hielt ihr Gesicht noch immer in Beiden Händen und näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht dem ihren. Er wollte ihr die Möglichkeit geben diese Situation sofort zu beenden. Doch sie tat es nicht. Und so trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einen wunderbar zärtlich und unschuldigem zweiten ersten Kuss.


End file.
